Amnesia
by margie311
Summary: Post 3.01 Oneshot - Just a moment on the couch.


**A/N: okay, I was challenged to write a post 3.01 oneshot. Oddly, my oneshots are blessedly short *L* Just snippets of scenes really. And I've been instructed that I'm not allowed to write Nick/Gail until I post this, so...Here you go. Written for the girls at TWC.**

* * *

"So, you missed me then," she said, grinning against his neck as he hauled her up and onto his lap.

"McNally…" he said, a warning in his tone. His hands stilled on her hips, and he tipped his head back, getting a good eyeful of her.

Her hair was still wet, smelling of flowers and slicked back, dampening the back of her shirt; and her skin glowed in the soft light of the lamp. She was still heavy, still settled nicely on his thighs as her hands crept up over his arms and up to his shoulders.

"Just say it," she replied quietly, teeth tugging gently at her lip. She blinked once, long lashes dark shadowy smudges. "Come on._ I_ already said it." Andy grinned quick, thighs flexing against his as his hands squeezed at her waist. "I just want to hear you say it back."

Sam gave her a ghost of a smile and inhaled deeply as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. "You _know_ I missed you. Wouldn't have been so pissed if I didn't," he finished with an embarrassed shrug. The flannel of her pants was soft under his fingers as he moved his palms down her hips and ran them along the length of her thighs.

Andy shifted under his hands, slid up a little closer; a fine friction burning between her flannel pants and the denim of his jeans that stopped almost as soon as it started. Her knees were pressed deep into the sofa behind him as she got her hands up along his face, tipping it up to hers.

"You're not gonna_ stay_ pissed though, right?" she asked, bending to kiss him quick. In a quick smooth move, his hand came up, cupped the back of her head. He kissed her back, nudging her mouth open as she breathed into him. Andy pulled back, eyes burning brightly as she stared at him. "Right?" she repeated, perhaps a little uneasy at his slow reply.

He took a breath, noting the nervousness that had suddenly crept into her, back straight, fingers twisting the ends of her hair. Again, he gave her the small smile. "It's not gonna be easy, you know," he said quietly, looking at her seriously.

She blinked, a frown creasing the smooth skin of her forehead. "Is it ever?"

Sam tucked his hands under her legs, pulled her one last inch closer, heat licking up his body at the feel of her soft and warm and pressed up against him. "With you? No," he said smile spreading into a grin. "You're a pain in the ass."

Andy flashed her teeth at him. "You're not exactly Mr. GoWithTheFlow yourself, you know." She leaned in, got her face up against his, hand at his cheek, lips on his jaw. "Besides. Some things are worth fighting for, you know?"

He laughed, a low chuckle that started in his chest. "Oh, I'm sure there'll be fighting."

Andy nipped at his ear, a quick tug of her teeth and he heard her pleased hum in his ear when he jumped. "You're gonna let me win though."

"Yeah, right," he muttered, suddenly a little breathless. She was hot against him, thighs, hips, chest, and as she trailed a hand down his shirt, he swallowed hard. "Wouldn't be any fun if I gave in right away," he joked, hoping he sounded more casual than he felt.

Andy's fingers were at his fly, flipping the top button quickly, fingers tracing along the elastic on his boxers. "And we're gonna have fun?" she whispered huskily in his ear, nose brushing at his hair. It sent shivers coursing up and down his spine.

Sam sucked in a breath. Then another. He was just beginning to nod, not at all trusting the steadiness of his voice when she pulled back and then darted in again, settling her mouth over his. And it was all working against him, the weight of her, the smell of her, the way her muscles shifted under his hands, the way she moaned low in her throat. All of it working to make him forget why he'd ever been mad in the first place.


End file.
